Living After Death
by Animeluvers
Summary: Rated for future chapters. "You shared your pain with me, Shinta, and I do not regret that. I will see you again, my beloved Shinta." Set after "Seisouhen". (Tsubame X Yahiko, Sanosuke X Megumi, Kenju X Chizuru, Kaoru X Kenshin)


**Living After Death  
**By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Meilin Rae  
  
**Pairings:** Yahiko/Tsubame, Kenji/Chizuru, Sanosuke/Megumi  
  
**Author's Note:** _Winter_: HEHE! I told you guys I would do a T/Y fic, but I didn't expect to drag Meilin into this!  
M_eilin:_ *stares at Winter and sighs* I…just cannot believe you drug me into this. It's all your fault!  
_Winter:_ *points to herself* Nah, you know you wanted to. Hehe. I just ran an idea by you and you kept going and going, so, it's not all my fault.  
_Meilin:_ *grumbles* Yeah, yeah, yeah…anyhow…welcome to our first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. After watching the movies--  
_Winter:_ She became obsessed with Yahiko…  
_Meilin:_ You're one to talk! Anyways, we decided to write a short and sweet--  
_Winter:_ *coughs* Bullshit!  
_Meilin:_ *clinches fist as a vein pops out of her head* Will you stop interrupting me?!  
_Winter:_ Meep…  
_Meilin:_ Better. *ahem* Now, as I was saying, we are writing what we hoped would be a short and sweet story…but it's probably going to become like a million-chapter story. *sigh*  
_Winter:_ *smiles* YEP! Now, on to the story!!!!!!!  
_Meilin:_ *growls* Wait justaminute! We forgot to mention that we just LOVE Yahiko…*sigh* and that I like Kenji, too! And Sanosuke! But guess what?!!!! That bitch-snob is going to get it!  
_Winter:_ *sighs* You may want to explain.  
_Meilin:_ Oh, that's what I call…bitch-snob…  
_Winter:_ Chizuru!  
_Meilin:_ Oh yeah ...  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Yahiko_: Winter and Meilin don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything affiliated with it. All they own is the plot. They just wish they owned me. *is tacked by Winter and Meilin* Help!   
  
^_^  
  
Tsubame walked quickly down the road that led past the sakura field. _Where could she have gone?_ Kaoru had gone missing. Everyone assumed that she was headed for the dock to wait for Kenshin. _She should not have gone. She did not have much strength. I do hope that she is okay_. Tsubame quickened her pace and looked around her, frantically searching for a clue as to where Kaoru was.  
  
Tsubame almost walked right past the sakura field. She paused when something caught her eye. Noticing that two people were sitting in the field, Tsubame ran toward them as fast as she could manage. "Miss Kaoru? Is that you, Miss Kaoru?" Tsubame asked frantically.   
  
Kaoru turned her head to face Tsubame. "Yes." She looked back down at Kenshin lying on her lap. "He's passed on. Will you get Yahiko or Kenji to help me, Tsubame-chan? I do not wish to move him. He is so peaceful right now. I will wait for them to dig his grave right here in the sakura field before I move him. Do you not agree, Tsubame-chan?" She looked at Tsubame. Tears were still falling from her face.   
  
Tsubame nodded and turned, not wanting to disturb Kaoru at the moment. "I will get them for you, Miss Kaoru." She headed in the direction in which she came, back to the dojo.  
  
^_^  
  
Sanosuke adjusted the saddle on his horse. He sighed in frustration. "I'll never like riding this beast," he muttered to himself. He gently kicked the horse in its side to speed up the ride. "Maybe if I just get it over with, I'll be okay." He leaned closer to the horse so he would not fall and waited until he was in sight of the docks. "This is a long ride…from the wilderness in which I was living to these docks in Shanghai…I do not know how Kenshin made this trip in his condition. Let me just hope that my friend made it home safely."  
  
Sanosuke dismounted his horse and gave the reigns to one of the boys near the docks. "Help me get this on board. Don't worry. He's gentle." Sanosuke walked over to the boat and paid the fare for himself and the horse. "The young man there has my horse. He'll be putting it on board," he said to the man taking money.  
  
The man nodded. "That will be fine." Sanosuke walked up the ramp and stood beside the rail, watching the young boy control his horse. "Boy!" The man called. "Bring the horse here and we will put it below." The young man did not hesitate. He gently tugged on the horse's reigns and pulled it toward the boat. Sanosuke smiled when the horse was on board safely. He tossed a small sack of coins to the young boy in thanks and then slowly walked around the deck, exploring. He knew that it would be a long trip.  
  
^_^  
  
Yahiko and Kenji dug the grave as deep as they could. They didn't want dogs or other animals to disturb it. After digging the grave, they built a coffin out of maple wood that they found in the back of the dojo and carefully placed Kenshin in the coffin. Tsubame and Kaoru collected sakura petals and put them in the coffin with Kenshin and on top of it. Kaoru cried a little more, and Tsubame comforted her.  
  
Yahiko and Kenji left the two women alone so that Kaoru could say her final goodbye to Kenshin. She requested that Tsubame stay to help her back to the dojo. Kaoru sat beside the newly covered grave and put her head beside the white cross that they had placed as his head marker. "I love you, Shinta. You lived a good life, and you made me a proud wife. I will try to steer Kenji into your ways…not to be proud, but to live on in his father's legacy. You shared your pain with me, Shinta, and I do not regret that. I will see you again, my beloved Shinta."  
  
Kaoru wept for a long time before she could leave Kenshin's side. She nodded to Tsubame when she was ready, and they returned to the dojo. Kaoru asked that Tsubame and Megumi help her into her room, and they did as she requested. Tsubame remained by her side when Megumi went to sleep that night. Tsubame was still awake the next day when everyone had long gone to bed.  
  
^_^  
  
Many days passed before Kaoru was able to sleep peacefully. Every day, Tsubame came to check on her, and every night, Tsubame stayed to make sure that Kaoru was all right. Yahiko stayed by her side frequently as well, and for that, Kaoru was very appreciative. Kenji stayed nearby, but only came to see her occasionally. She was saddened, but knew that he was with Chizuru, his new girlfriend. She didn't want to interrupt their relationship for fear of being selfish.  
  
It had been two weeks since Kenshin passed away. Kaoru was in her room, lying on her futon when she heard a noise in her sleep. Kaoru awoke with a start. She had been dreaming of her beloved Shinta. "Miss Kaoru, would you like for me to get you something? I will go if you need something." Tsubame smiled at Kaoru, who smiled back when she realized that Tsubame had stayed by her side all night.  
  
"No, Tsubame-chan. I want you to go and get rest. I will be fine. I am going back to sleep." Kaoru's long black hair was spread out around her head. She had a wet, cool cloth on her forehead and still looked very young for her forty-plus years. She lifted her hand and placed it on Tsubame's. "I want to be left alone for a while, Tsubame-chan. You must rest. I will see you again when I awaken."  
  
With this reassurance, Tsubame left the dojo. She could not sleep. It eluded her as a child does its mother. She walked into town and to Akabeko. Tae was there waiting to open the restaurant. Tae smiled when she saw Tsubame. "Tsubame-chan. I did not expect to be almost an hour early. Is there something wrong?" She smiled at Tsubame. "Did you meet someone?"  
  
Tsubame blushed. "No, Tae-san. I did not meet someone. I have been by Miss Kaoru's side all night. Her beloved Kenshin has finally come home…and he is gone again. This time, it is for the rest of time. He has passed away." Tsubame dropped her head and said a silent prayer for Kenshin. She brought her head back up and looked at Tae. "Miss Kaoru is not doing well herself. She is asleep now, but I have not been able to sleep with all of the grief that I have encountered recently. I do hope that Miss Kaoru is going to be alright."  
  
Tae smiled and put her arm around Tsubame. "I am sure that she will, Tsubame-chan. She is strong. After all, she chose to share Kenshin's burden. It was her choice, and hers alone. I admire her strength and hope for her good health. Come inside now, Tsubame-chan. The clouds are dark, and I fear that it will rain soon."  
  
^_^  
  
Kenji stood at the entryway of the dojo, waiting for Chizuru. Kaoru had requested to meet her, even though she had said before for everyone to let her sleep in peace. When Chizuru came bounding up to him, Kenji smiled. She always made him forget about everything bad. "Chizuru…thank you for coming on such short notice. My mother has wanted to meet the woman I love for quite some time now."  
  
Chizuru smiled. "Take me to her, Kenji." She took Kenji's arm, and he guided her to his mother's room. "Mrs. Himura, my name is Chizuru. I am Kenji's…" Kaoru smiled, which stopped Chizuru.  
  
"I know who you are, dear. Have a seat, please. Kenji, leave us alone to talk. It won't take long." After Kenji fully exited the room, Kaoru looked at Chizuru. "I understand that you have taken a liking to my son." Kaoru watched Chizuru nod. "I like you because you like him. However, with dating my son, I must ask you a favor."  
  
"Anything Mrs. Himura." Chizuru smiled sweetly, but in actuality hoped that it wasn't anything serious.  
  
"Take care of him. I won't be around long enough to do so."  
  
^_^  
  
Sanosuke got off of the boat quickly, leading his horse along with him. He had arrived in Tokyo at last. He mounted his horse and directed it in the way of Kaoru's dojo. He clicked his tongue and softly kicked the horse. As he looked up at the sky, he thought that it would rain if he did not hurry. He followed the familiar roads. The knowledge had not yet left him. He still remembered vividly how to get to the dojo.  
  
He took the road that led by the sakura field. Glancing quickly, he thought that he saw something. He shook his head. "It must have been a falling sakura petal. Nothing important." He directed his attention back to the dojo. "Kenshin, did you make it back safely?" Sanosuke asked to the wind. He quickened his horse's pace and stopped when he reached the dojo. He dismounted and pulled a rope from the sack that he carried on his horse. He loosely tied his horse to the nearest tree and walked up to the entrance of the dojo.   
  
Sanosuke was greeted by Kenji. He smirked at Sanosuke and allowed him to enter the dojo. "I expect that you are here to see my…" Kenji shook his head. _Surely he knows._ "My mother is in the room right over here. I will see if she will see you." Kenji walked away and into the room in which his mother was resting. He looked at her and then Chizuru. "Someone is here to see you, mother."  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenji. "Send them in. I believe that I know who it is." She propped herself up against the nearby wall and removed the cool cloth from her forehead. Kenji and Chizuru walked out. When Sanosuke came in, she gasped. "I was not expecting you, Sanosuke. I expected perhaps Tsubame. This is quite the surprise." She stood shakily and walked over to him.  
  
Sanosuke waited for her to approach him. "You do not look well. Perhaps you should lie down again." Sanosuke took her arm gently and led her back to her futon. "Lie down, jou-chan. You should be resting." He took a seat beside her. "Where is Kenshin? Did he make it home in good health?"  
  
Kaoru smiled up at Sanosuke. "You should not have let me get so comfortable. Please, Sanosuke, allow me to take you to him." She slowly pushed herself up again. When she was in a sitting position, Sanosuke jumped up and helped her to a standing position. "I am fine, Sanosuke. Please, take that basket there and bring it with you." She pointed to a small, empty straw basket next to her bed. "Sanosuke, I am afraid that I cannot go out like this. Please wait for a moment while I change."  
  
Sanosuke smiled and nodded. He stepped out of the room and closed the screen, turning his head away from her direction. In a few moments, Kaoru stepped outside and smiled weakly at Sanosuke. She coughed for a moment before she was able to go on.   
  
"Jou-chan, I don't think that this is such a good idea. I can wait until later, if you aren't feeling well. I don't want you to suffer; it hurts others, you know." He looked down at Kaoru. "He gently touched her arm, stopping any motion that she had planned to make. "I am serious. I don't want to see you injured in any way." He looked into her eyes for a long while before speaking. "Let's go back to the dojo. After you have rested, you can take me to him, unless he is back by then."  
  
"No!" Kaoru used as much strength as she could muster to yell this response. "I want to go now. Just…just come with me. Carry the basket." She started to walk down the road that Sanosuke had just traveled. She didn't hear his footsteps, so she paused and looked back. "This is your last chance to come with me, Sanosuke."  
  
^_^  
  
Yahiko and Kenji watched the two walk away…down the road toward the sakura field. "Where do you think they are going?" Kenji asked. He watched Sanosuke carrying that basket. He saw his mother clutching her chest. "Do you think that she'll be okay on this trip…wherever they're going?"  
  
Yahiko thought for a moment. "I don't think that they're going far. Judging by the empty basket…they could be going to town or the sakura field or right down the road. You never know." Yahiko took a seat on the raised floor of the dojo. "I'm sure that Sanosuke will take good care of her."  
  
Kenji nodded. "I suppose. But if there is the slightest amount of trouble, you let me know. I had a bad feeling about today." He looked into the closest room, where Chizuru and Megumi were having tea. "Chizuru wouldn't tell me what mother said to her. She said that it wasn't important, but I had a feeling that it was."  
  
Yahiko looked at Megumi and Chizuru. "I don't think that Chizuru is capable of lying to you, Kenji. She isn't the smartest person, you know." Yahiko looked at Kenji then, who shrugged. "I meant that if she had talked about something important with Kaoru, she would have told you. Or she will eventually tell you. I don't know. Let's just go in there with them and have some tea."  
  
Kenji nodded, and the two walked inside the room that held Chizuru and Megumi. Megumi looked up at the two when they walked in. "Have a seat, boys. I will pour you a cup of tea." She stood and smiled at Chizuru. "Will you help me, dear?" She picked up the teapot and Chizuru got two cups. Chizuru placed them in front of the boys and Megumi poured their tea. "There you are. Now, let's all sit here quietly and enjoy the peace that the tea brings us." She took her seat again and smiled as she sipped her green tea.  
  
^_^  
  
Sanosuke walked silently beside Kaoru until they reached the sakura field. "This is the place," Kaoru said quietly. Her eyes were tearing up, but she didn't let Sanosuke see them. "He is in the sakura field."  
  
Sanosuke looked confused as he followed her to the middle of the field. He looked down when Kaoru lay down on the fresh grave. "Oh, jou-chan. I didn't know. I mean, how long ago?" Sanosuke placed the basket beside her as he sat down. "Did he make it home?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "He made it back to me. We sat in this sakura field for a long time, but he silently died. He silently left me forever. But he led a good life, Sanosuke. I will always love him." She looked at Sanosuke, the tears now freely falling from her face. "Will you help me collect sakura petals? He loved them. We buried him with them." She smiled through her tears and tried to stand.  
  
Sanosuke stood up and smiled. "Stay here jou-chan. I will collect them for you." He walked only a short distance away so that he would be close to her if she needed him. He silently picked up undamaged sakura petals and gently placed them in the basket. He watched Kaoru lie down again beside the grave and thought that it was time for him to return. As he walked slowly toward her, he noticed that something was wrong. "Jou-chan?"  
  
Kaoru was breathing in short breaths. She was almost not breathing at all. Sanosuke put the basket down beside her and shook her a little. She looked up with weak eyes. Her voice was almost silent, and Sanosuke had trouble hearing her. "Thank…you, Sanosuke." She looked back at Kenshin's grave.   
  
Sanosuke wasted no time turning around and running for the dojo. His pace quickened with his heartbeat. _I have to save her. She's all that Kenji has left. She can't go yet_. He ran down the road and straight into the dojo. He burst into the room where everyone was having tea. Looking around the room, Sanosuke noticed that everyone was a little surprised. "Kaoru…sakura field…" He didn't have time to get anything else out.  
  
Yahiko jumped up and took off running, knocking his teacup over and spilling the hot liquid on Chizuru. She screamed, but Yahiko ignored it. Kenji paused for a moment before slowly jogging after Yahiko. Chizuru was still taken aback by what had happened, but Megumi abandoned her as well, pulling Sanosuke along with her.  
  
^_^  
  
Tsubame was sitting in Akabeko. She had just gotten off for her lunch break. "Tae-san, I think that I will go check on Miss Kaoru. I have a bad feeling that she is not doing so well. I think that perhaps she needs someone to talk to. I have been the one in whom she confides since Kenshin died. I will go see her on my lunch hour." Tsubame stood when Tae nodded.  
  
"Take your time, Tsubame-chan." Tae was drinking a cup of tea when Tsubame left. She smiled at how generous Tsubame was to be giving up her time to spend with Kaoru and make her more comfortable.  
  
Tsubame stepped outside and looked up at the sky. The clouds had cleared a little bit, but it was still muggy outside. Tsubame clutched her arms and continued on her way. _I will take the road that leads by the sakura field and pick some for Miss Kaoru. She always loves to smell the sakura petals_. She sped up a little and walked toward the road that she intended to take.  
  
Before long, Tsubame had reached the road and was about to walk into the sakura field when she saw something. She strained her eyes and began walking toward the center of the sakura field. When she realized that it was a person, she began to run as fast as she could manage. "Miss Kaoru? Is that you? Miss Kaoru!" Tsubame screamed when she got close enough to tell who it was.  
  
Tsubame dropped to the ground and began shaking Kaoru. She was desperately pleading for her to wake up. "Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru! Get up! Miss Kaoru, are you alright?! Miss Kaoru!" She was crying now; she realized that Kaoru was not going to get up. "Oh, no! Miss Kaoru! No! No! No!" She laid down beside her and let her head fall onto Kaoru's shoulder as she wept for her lost friend.  
  
^_^  
  
Yahiko was the first to get to the sakura field. He looked toward Kenshin's grave, but saw two people instead of one. He sprinted for the middle of the sakura field. As he got closer, he saw that Tsubame had discovered Kaoru's body. Yahiko knelt down beside her and lifted her head. "Tsubame, is she..." When Tsubame nodded, Yahiko's eyes teared up and he turned away. "No!" He stood up and walked in a circle for a few moments.  
  
Kenji came up in time to see Yahiko pacing. "What happened?" Kenji called as he caught up to him. "What's going on?" This question was directed to Tsubame, whom he had just noticed.   
  
Tsubame looked up at him and began crying again. "Miss…"  
  
Yahiko dropped down to the ground and began shaking Kaoru's limp body. "Wake up, Kaoru! Wake up! You can't do this! You can't leave us like this!" Yahiko was still shaking her when Kenji placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yahiko. She's gone." Kenji said this with no emotion in his face, no tears in his eyes. He was solemn and silent. "You aren't going to help anything by shaking her." He was about to turn around and leave when Sanosuke and Megumi finally arrived.  
  
Megumi looked down at Kaoru's body and closed her eyes. Sanosuke still had not noticed everyone standing there. He was hunched over and could barely breathe. "What in the hell is with you people and running? I need a damn horse to travel the distance that you have today. I can't keep running like this."  
  
Megumi slapped him gently on the shoulder and he rose. "You rooster head! She's gone. Can't you see that?"  
  
Sanosuke looked down at Kaoru's body. "Damn. I was too late." He knelt beside her and touched her shoulder. "She is no longer in pain, and that is what matters. Now, she can be with Kenshin forever. Neither of them will feel any pain."  
  
Tsubame was still shaking when she held up a piece of parchment that was rolled up. "I found this in the basket of sakura petals. She must have put it in there for us to find." She handed it to Megumi, who unrolled it and read.  
  
"'My dearest friends, my time has come to leave this world. I probably did not get to say goodbye to all of you, but I wish that I could have. I love you all dearly. I do not have many worldly possessions, but I want everyone to have them. There are only a few special things that I wish to say. Kenji, you have your father's sword. Use it wisely. You may not have loved him but he loved you dearly. I leave you all of my heart, my dearest Kenji. Yahiko, I leave to you the dojo. I wish for you to continue to teach the skill that you mastered. It would bring me great joy to see you as the master of the dojo. Tsubame, I leave to you also love. You were my dear friend, and I hoped that you would be here to see me in my last moments. Do not be saddened. Please take care of Yahiko for me, Tsubame-chan. I can no longer be there for him to watch over and protect. He needs someone like you to take care of. Megumi, I want you to know that I love you for everything that you have done for me. I would give you my life if I could. You took care of me with Tsubame, Kenji and Yahiko in my final days, and I will never forget the blessings that you deserve--'" Megumi paused for a moment. She was overcome with those words and had to stop reading.  
  
Kenji looked at Yahiko in disgust. He walked away without waiting for the rest of his mother's letter. _She left him the dojo. Hmph._ He trotted back down the road to the dojo and walked into the room where he had previously shared a cup of tea with his friends. "Chizuru, you have tea all over your kimono."  
  
She looked up at him. "I know. Isn't it horrible?!" She squealed. "I have to change. I can't see people when I'm looking like this. Is there anything here that I can change into?" She was about to cry.  
  
Kenji sighed and took her to his mother's room. "You are about her size. She won't mind if you borrow one of her kimonos. Pick which one you want and change. I'll be waiting in the other room where we had tea."  
  
^_^  
  
Yahiko looked around for Kenji when Megumi finished the letter. "Kenji has left us. He probably went back to the dojo." He was about to go find him when Tsubame burst into tears. Immediately, Yahiko was by her side, stroking her hair and telling her that it will be all right.  
  
Megumi looked at Sanosuke. "The letter said that she wanted to be buried by her 'beloved Shinta'. Someone has to dig the grave." She grimaced when Sanosuke's mouth opened wide.  
  
"You little fox! What do I look like? A mule?!" He sighed in disgust. "Why does it have to be me?" He shook his head when Megumi nodded toward Yahiko. "Where is the damn shovel?"  
  
Megumi smiled. "There should be one at the dojo. It won't be hard to find."  
  
"I'm getting too old for this. I have to try to stay alive when I'm sent to go get things around here." He took off in the direction of the dojo and returned shortly with a shovel in hand. "I need a damn horse to get around over here."  
  
Megumi chuckled. She tried to hide her amusement. Tsubame was still crying, and Yahiko was still comforting her. "Why don't you go ahead and start digging then, rooster head." She turned toward Yahiko and Tsubame and began walking toward them. As she was walking, she heard the shovel hit the ground and then Sanosuke making a sound like a mule. _What an idiot_.  
  
^_^  
  
After Sanosuke had finished digging the grave, the four friends went back to the dojo. When they arrived, they found Kenji and Chizuru sipping on tea. Tsubame took one look at Chizuru and immediately recognized Kaoru's kimono. She screamed and fainted, hitting the floor hard. Yahiko yelled out and picked her up gently, glaring at Chizuru. As he was headed out the door, he spoke, "Maybe that bitch snob should leave."  
  
Sanosuke glared at Yahiko. "That's enough, Yahiko. Hey, fox, why don't you go help Yahiko?" When he saw Megumi follow behind Yahiko, he turned to face Kenji and Chizuru. "Maybe she shouldn't be here right now, Kenji."  
  
Kenji grunted. "That's just fine. We're about to leave anyway." He looked to Chizuru and she stood, following him to another room. Kenji grabbed the sakabato and then a small sack. He threw his clothes into the sack and tied it to the end of the sakabato.   
  
Chizuru looked at him in confusion. Her black hair swayed in the wind. She touched Kaoru's kimono lightly with her soft, delicate hands and then followed Kenji out. The dark blue ribbon in her hair became lighter when it was hit by the sunlight. When the two reached the road beside the sakura field, Kenji stopped. He was looking out into the field.  
  
"What is it? Are you alright?" Chizuru asked Kenji.  
  
Kenji turned and began to walk ahead again. "Of course. It's nothing."  
  
Chizuru was still standing in the same spot. She pursed her lips. "Hmph." After huffing and straightening her shoulders, she caught up to Kenji. "You won't tell me?"  
  
Kenji did not look at her. "Perhaps later. Anyway, did I tell you how much I like that ribbon on you?" Kenji continued to walk on.  
  
Chizuru smiled. "Really?" She asked.  
  
"We'll live happily, won't we?" Kenji asked with a smile. They continued down the road, on their way to Chizuru's house.  
  
^_^  
  
Yahiko and Megumi came back into the room where Sanosuke was seated after finally getting Tsubame situated. Yahiko took a seat and then looked around. "Where is Kenji?" He looked at Sanosuke when he didn't respond. "Where did Kenji go?"  
  
Sanosuke looked at Yahiko. "Don't go after him. It isn't your place."  
  
Yahiko jumped up. "The hell it isn't. His mother and father just died and all he cares about is that…that…bitch snob!" He took off in the direction of the sakura field, hoping against all odds that they had taken that route and that they weren't far. Yahiko was starting to sweat when he saw the couple near the end of the road that led by the sakura field.  
  
He could hear their conversation when he got close. "What is that sound?" He heard Chizuru ask.  
  
Kenji turned around, but not in enough time to dodge. Yahiko leapt into the air and tackled Kenji, knocking the sakabato and Kenji's bag of clothes onto the ground. Yahiko didn't feel the impact when they both hit the ground. He heard Kenji grunt and try to breathe when the air was knocked out of him.  
  
Yahiko jumped up and grabbed the sakabato. He looked at Chizuru quickly, who was standing with her mouth open. He unsheathed the sakabato and stepped close to Kenji. "Get up," Yahiko said in a low, menacing voice. He watched Kenji struggle to his feet. "Get the hell up and go back to the dojo. I'm only giving you one chance."  
  
Kenji was holding his side. "I…am not going back there. I am going to…go with Chizuru. You can't make me go back to the damn dojo by tackling me onto the ground." Kenji was now fully erect and seemed to be doing better. His confidence had returned and he was looking for the sakabato. When his eyes came to rest on Yahiko holding the sakabato, he growled, "Give that back to me. I don't believe that you deserve to hold it."  
  
Yahiko moved closer and held the sword to Kenji's throat. "I don't think that you deserve to hold this anymore. It was, after all, a gift from me. Now, I'm not so sure that you earned it. I guess that I'll have to teach you true power." Yahiko pulled the reverse-blade sword away from Kenji's throat and stepped back, about to sheath the sword. "Now go back to the dojo."  
  
Kenji began to run for Yahiko. He was determined to pay Yahiko back for what he had done to him in front of Chizuru. "Damn you, Yahiko!" Kenji screamed as he prepared to attack.  
  
Yahiko dodged just in time and pulled the reverse-blade sword away from his side. He brought it down and struck Kenji on the side that he had been holding previously. "Kenji, why did you bother?" Yahiko said as he sheathed the sword. "Now come to the dojo, and I'll stop hurting you."  
  
Kenji jumped up at these words. He wasn't about to allow Yahiko to embarrass him again in front of Chizuru. He saw Yahiko pull the sword again and thought of a strategy. _Reverse-blade…_  
  
Yahiko turned around just in time to raise the sword in front of his face. His eyes widened when Kenji threw himself at Yahiko with his hand outstretched. Yahiko felt the blade cut into his face, and he let his grip loosen. This action only dropped the sword lower and cut his shoulder. Yahiko fell to the ground in pain but did not release the sakabato.   
  
Kenji tried to pull the sword from Yahiko, but failed. Yahiko pushed him away and knocked him to the ground. With the time that Yahiko provided for himself, he jumped up and strengthened his grip on the sakabato again. He ignored the pain that was shooting through his body and the blood that had stained his gi. He only thought about defeating his foe. When Kenji ran toward Yahiko again, Yahiko struck him on the neck and knocked him off of his feet.  
  
Chizuru finally realized what was going on. "Oh, Kenji!" She yelled when he hit the ground. She ran over and tried to shake him awake but to no avail. Kenji was knocked out cold. "You killed him!" She yelled at Yahiko.  
  
"Shut up! I didn't kill him, you stupid girl," Yahiko said as he picked Kenji up off of the ground after sheathing and rewrapping the sakabato. He tossed Kenji carelessly onto his shoulder and looked at Chizuru. "Well, if you're coming, you're going to change into something else. You'll kill Tsubame wearing Kaoru's clothing. Megumi will have something for you. If you insist on coming back to the dojo, you have to do that." He turned around and headed back to the dojo.  
  
Chizuru looked around for a moment on that empty road before grabbing Kenji's clothes and running after Yahiko.  
  
^_^  
  
Tae arrived at the dojo shortly after Yahiko. She was greeted by Megumi, who took her to see Tsubame. Tae walked in to Tsubame crying. She had awakened and remembered why she passed out. Tae rushed to her side and took her in her arms. "Tsubame. I was so worried when you didn't come back. Why are you so dirty?"  
  
^_^  
  
Tsubame sucked in a deep breath. "Miss…Kaoru. Tae-san, she's…I ran to her and tried to shake her, but…she…she…" Tsubame buried her face into Tae's shoulder. She allowed Tae to comfort her in her time of need. "I'm sorry that I didn't come back to work. I should have sent word to you…I should have told you. I am so sorry, Tae-san."  
  
Tae smiled down at Tsubame. "Come with me, dear. You can stay above Akabeko tonight. I'll take you there because I know that you'll be back to work tomorrow, no matter how much I object. Come with me, Tsubame-chan."  
  
Tsubame shakily stood and walked out with Tae, thanking Megumi on her way.   
  
^_^  
  
After placing Kenji in a room and getting Chizuru in a different kimono, Yahiko walked out to the courtyard. "Where is Tsubame?" Yahiko asked as he took a seat beside Megumi.   
  
Sanosuke took a bite of rice from his bowl. He looked at Yahiko, who was waiting for an answer. "Fox here says that she's gone with Tae to Akabeko. She'll be staying there. She was really shaken up when she left, too. If she hadn't have gone, she would have probably flooded the dojo."  
  
Yahiko raised his eyebrows and stood. "I'm going after her." Yahiko nodded to the two and began jogging in the direction of town.   
  
Megumi caught sight of his gi before he got out of the courtyard. "Yahiko, you're bleeding. You should sit down and let me see about that." She stood and walked over to Yahiko, who had paused to see what she was talking about.  
  
"It's fine. I'll be alright Megumi-san."  
  
^_^  
  
Tsubame changed her work apron and, after calming down, went back to work with Tae. She was about to go into the kitchen when Yahiko came in. "Yahiko-kun, what are you doing here?" She walked over to him, still clutching her tray against her chest. "Oh, Yahiko-kun, you're bleeding."  
  
Yahiko once again looked down at his bloody gi. "I'm okay. Really. I came to make sure that you were okay." He allowed Tsubame to lead him upstairs while he was speaking. When they reached his room, she looked for a clean gi for him. She knew her way around his room; she often helped him.  
  
"Here you are, Yahiko-kun. You need to change." She tossed him a new gi and hakama. He caught them with ease. "Yahiko?" Tsubame turned around to be sure that he was listening. She discovered that he was following her instructions.  
  
Yahiko carefully removed his gi and hakama, revealing a sleek, smooth, and toned body. His chest was a little sweaty, and Tsubame found it hard to turn away from him. She blushed profusely and then finally turned when he had dressed again. Yahiko had failed to notice that she had been watching.  
  
Yahiko was still bleeding, but he had taken a ripped piece of his gi and wrapped it around the wound on his shoulder. However, he had wrapped it too loosely, and he had to pull it back up. "Tsubame-chan, will you help me with this?" He nodded to the pitiful wrap that he had made and she smiled.  
  
"Stay right there. I'll be right back." In a few moments, Tsubame returned with fresh cloth to wrap his wound with and tape to keep it in place. She slowly walked over to Yahiko, who was paling. "Yahiko-kun, you look so sick. You've lost so much blood. You need to lie down and rest." She knelt down beside him and put his head in her lap. She removed the pitiful bandage and placed it in her lap as well.  
  
When she had finished bandaging Yahiko's shoulder, he sat up slowly and looked at her. "Thank you, Tsubame-chan. I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to be so concerned, you know. It was only a scratch." He touched her chin gently and brought her face slowly to his.  
  
Tsubame felt her heart rate quicken as she let Yahiko pull her closer. Her eyes closed and she listened to her heart beating faster and faster. When Yahiko's lips touched hers, she pushed ever so lightly back onto his.  
  
Yahiko opened his eyes and jerked away. "I apologize, Tsubame-chan. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"No, no. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry, Yahiko-kun." Tsubame got up and briskly walked out of the room. When Tae saw her, she gave a yelp.  
  
"Tsubame-chan! You have blood on your apron!" She ran over to Tsubame and pulled at her apron.  
  
"Oh, no Tae-san. That isn't mine. I apologize that it is on your apron, but it belongs to Yahiko-kun. He was injured, and I helped bandage him." She blushed and turned away from Tae.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Tae let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." She looked at Tsubame for a moment before she spoke again. She noticed that Tsubame was developing dark circles under her eyes. "You look stressed, Tsubame-chan. Why don't you go upstairs to sleep for the night?"  
  
"I could never leave you alone down here, Tae-san." Tsubame looked around. No one was in the restaurant. She looked at Tae, who was pointing up the stairs. "Perhaps I will go and take a nap, but only if you promise to wake me if you need me." Tsubame smiled when Tae nodded.   
  
When Tsubame walked up the stairs, she paused before Yahiko's room. She walked slowly up to the door. Yahiko was sitting there, doing nothing. When he saw her, Yahiko's face lit up. He smiled when she walked in. "Tsubame-chan, I wasn't expecting you to come back. I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have done that. I apologize." He smiled wider when she took a seat beside him. "Tsubame, I never meant to make you angry."  
  
Tsubame looked at Yahiko longingly. His head was down, and he was no longer smiling. "I didn't say that I was angry, Yahiko-kun." She smiled and tilted his head up. Closing her eyes, Tsubame leaned in and kissed Yahiko gently on the lips. She felt a shock and an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. After pulling away, she immediately felt guilty. "I'm so sorry, Yahiko." She jumped up, walking quickly to the door. "I just wanted to tell you, I will be in the other bedroom if you need me."  
  
As Tsubame was walking out, Yahiko looked up. "I need you more than you know, Tsubame-chan."  
  
^_^  
  
**Author's Note**: _Meilin and Winter_: That's all folks! Hope that you liked it! This is only the beginning…REVIEW!!!


End file.
